Delora
This is MacBarrPup's Mer-Pup OC adopted from Confetii The Party Pup. Note - She may not be used as much as I do my other OCs since she is limited to being in the water limiting what I do with her Delora looks like a King Charles Spaniel from her waist up. she has a white muzzel and body but about her eyes and her ears it is a redish/brown color and some spots on her back and waist and in that area are also the Redish/Brown color. Her tail on the other paw is a bright vibrant red color with blue accents (stripes) on the fins and a few blue lines on her tail its self She is shy and timid when you first meet her but as you get to know her better she comes out of her shell more. Though she usualy just sticks to what other pups say and doesent like to put her own opinion out there. Though on the Magical Mer-Moon she does engoy to turn her friends into Mer-pups When Delora was traveling along the waters she got stuck in a small cave, Confetii was walking along the shore when she herd the distressed calls of her. Confetii saved Delora and she owes her life to the Husky pup. Confetii told the story to her friends and now Confetii and a few of her friends engoy going and visiting Delora when they can find her in the waters, hoping that when the next Mer-Moon comes aroung they can catch her and become Mer-Pups themselves When Delora is around the age of a Teen she learns an ancient Mer-Pup spell, from Sebastian, that she can use to change from a Mer-Pup into a reguar Dog. Though she rarely uses it every once in a while she does like to cast it on her and Sebastian so they can explore around Adventure bay Random * When she was swimming along the shore one day she met a mixed pup, Smoky, who had been looking for a mer-pup. and became good friends with him (latter surprising him and Confetii on the Mer-Moon turning them into Mer-Pups) * Her two best pup friends are Smoky and Confetii Crush Though she had mixed feelings for Smoky for a bit after she had met him they where blown away when she bumped into another mer-pup while exploring the deeper waters around advenure bay. Falling for Sebastian nearly as soon as she saw him By Me Current Gen * Pups and the Interesting Friend Future Gen By Others Curent Gen * Sickness Under the Sea Future Gen Colabs Current Gen * Pups on a Mer-Moon Future Gen Paradiseanddelora.jpg|Delora swimming with Paradise by Confetii 20150531 003540.jpg|Delora in her Mer-Pup and Land-Pup form by Aurychase Doodleanddelora.jpg|Sketch of Doodlebug and Delora also by Confetii Merlin's.jpg|Delora, Bambi and Erie exploring drawn by Confetii Smokymerpupe.jpg|Delora turning Smoky into a Mer-Pup, a scene from our Colab by Confetii the Party Pup Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Mer-Pups Category:Females Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:The Reef Resident Category:MacBarrPup's OC Category:Pups owned by MacBarrPup Category:Characters adopted by MacBarrPup Category:Characters adopted Category:Animals Category:Characters adopted from Confetii